3 Pieces
3 Pieces is a song by the three Amazaki sisters which is originally sung by E-girls. Color Coding: Spring / Sparkle / Flake |-|Romaji= Now we're on the break Sawagi tarinai atsumatte talking Kyou wa without boys kotchi de atsumarou Now we're on day off Shigoto nante sou wasurechaeba ii Jiyuu na jikan ga nani yori no favorite Nayami fuanda nante dokka Oite yukou yo special day Tomoni waratte ireba happy wakeau Sonna nakama Look up to the sky!! Ima te no naru hou e (oioio…) Mondai wa itsu datte time will tell Mou ochikomanaide to the sky!! Warai aereba kyou mo (oioio…) Shiawase ga afureteiru Dakara my heart is pounding now!! Now we're so happy Chiisana koto mo yorokobi atte Hanaseru my friends hontou ni arigatou Now it's just like a dream Kenka shite mo sugu wasureru Sonna kankei de zutto ikite ikou Shitsuren mo shippai mo don't blame yourself Ki ni shinakute ii Betsuni taishita koto janai yo Tsugi wa umaku yareru Look up to the sky!! Hitorikiri janai yo (oioio…) Atsumareba donna toki demo Things will look better tomorrow to the sky!! Nigai ajinara no more! ! (Oioio…) iiwake shinai jinsei ni shite yukou Itsu demo anything for you Annani naita kedo that's about it mou yameyou Donna jinsei mo kako wa kakoda yo ne Aserazu chanto aruite ikou ne Watashitachi (wow wow wow…) Omoidoori ni ikanakutatte Let's look on the bright side Look up to the sky!! Ima te no naru hou e (oioio…) Mondai wa itsu datte time will tell Mou ochikomanaide to the sky!! Warai aereba kyou mo (oioio…) Shiawase ga afureteiru Dakara my heart is pounding now!! |-|Kanji= now we're on the break 騒ぎ足りない　集まって talking 今日は without boys　こっちで集まろう now we're on day off 仕事なんて　そう　忘れちゃえばいい 自由な時間が何よりの favorite 悩み不安だなんて どっか置いていこうよ special day 共に笑っていれば happy　分け合う そんな仲間 look up to the sky！！ 今　手の鳴る方へ (oioio…) 問題はいつだって time will tell もう落ち込まないで to the sky！！ 笑い合えれば今日も (oioio…) 幸せが溢れている だから my heart is pounding now！！ now we're so happy 小さなことも喜び合って 話せる my friends　本当にありがとう now it's just like a dream ケンカしても　すぐ忘れる そんな関係でずっと生きていこう 失恋も失敗も don't blame yourself 気にしなくていい 別に　大したことじゃないよ 次は上手くやれる look up to the sky！！ 一人きりじゃないよ (oioio…) 集まればどんな時でも things will look better tomorrow to the sky！！ 苦い味なら no more！！ (oioio…) 言い訳しない人生にしていこう いつでも anything for you あんなに泣いたけど that's about it　もうやめよう どんな人生も　過去は過去だよね 焦らず　ちゃんと歩いていこうね 私たち (wow wow wow…) 思い通りにいかなくたって let's look on the bright side look up to the sky！！ 今　手の鳴る方へ (oioio…) 問題はいつだって time will tell もう落ち込まないで to the sky！！ 笑い合えれば今日も (oioio…) 幸せが溢れている だから my heart is pounding now！！ |-|English= Now we're on the break There's always an uproar of disturbances as we gather to talk So today without boys, let's gather Now we're on day off It would be nice to forget our jobs Having free time is my favorite All those troubles and anxiety Let's put them away on this special day A friend is happy as we laugh and share Look up to the sky!! Now, towards the sound of our hands (oioio…) There will always be problems but time will tell Don't get down already, go to the sky!! If we laugh together today (oioio…) Happiness will overflow That's why my heart is pounding!! Now we're so happy Small things make me happy To talk with my friends, thank you very much Now it's just like a dream Even when we fight, we forget it almost immediately Let's live with this relationship forever With a broken heart or failure don't blame yourself Don't worry about it It isn't a big deal You can do it next time Look up to the sky!! You're not alone (oioio…) We can gather together at any time Things will look better tomorrow to the sky!! If it tastes better, don't drink it anymore (oioio…) Let's not give excuses to live life I will do always do anything for you Although I cried so much That's about it, it has stop No matter what life, the past is the past Let us not rush and let's walk with diligence (wow wow wow…) It may not go as you expected but let's look on the bright side Look up to the sky!! Now, towards the sound of our hands (oioio…) There will always be problems but time will tell Don't get down already, go to the sky!! If we laugh together today (oioio…) Happiness will overflow That's why my heart is pounding!! Category:Songs